Hogwarts Tales
by Alessandra.12
Summary: Aquí publicaré todas mis participaciones en el concurso "La Copa de las Casas"
1. Típico

Este fic participa en el minireto de febrero para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Mi personaje es Oliver Wood.

Espero que disfrutéis.

* * *

Estúpido Flint.

Oliver se había pasado meses preparando un plan de entrenamiento perfecto para su equipo, ¡Y no sólo eso! Casi había tenido que ponerse de rodillas rogándole a Mcgonagall que le dejara reservar el campo de Quidditch a estas -según ella - "intempestivas horas de la mañana", para que ahora venga el idiota de Flint y diga que tiene un permiso especial de Snape para entrenar a su nuevo buscador.

Y no era la única novedad: escobas de último modelo financiadas por el ricachón de Lucius Malfoy.

Pero eso no era lo más grave, lo peor de esa situación era sin duda ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara maliciosa de Marcus Flint al notar la envidia de los Gryffindors.

Oliver apretó los labios fuertemente hasta que solo quedó una fina línea. Trató de contenerse, pero inevitablemente dejó escapar un gruñido furioso. El slytherin, ante la evidente molestia de Oliver, amplió todavía más su sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes descolocados y amarillentos.

—¡Oh, vamos Wood! No me digas que estás molesto por esta tontería. —Dijo Flint acercándole más la escoba para que pudiera verla mejor. — Necesitamos poner en forma a nuestro nuevo buscador, no es nada personal. — Oliver observaba cómo Marcus pasaba distraídamente el pulgar por la zona de su escoba donde relucía en letras brillantes la marca; _"Nimbus 2001_ " — Si fuera por el resto del equipo no estaríamos aquí. A diferencia de vosotros, no nos hace falta entrenamiento extra. ¿O es que no recuerdas el último partido?— Su tono casi podría confundirse con la dulzura, pero todos los que le escuchaban sabían que sus palabras destilaban veneno.

Oliver tomó una respiración profunda. Si no lograba calmarse iba a arrancarle esos dientes torcidos uno por uno. — ¡Ese partido no fue justo! ¡Jugábamos sin buscador!

Flint miró a Oliver de arriba a abajo, estudiándolo a fondo. —Entonces no te importará jugar la revancha, ¿Verdad, Wood? ¿O es que tienes miedo?

—¿Miedo? ¿Yo?— El capitán de Gryffindor ni siquiera se lo pensó.—¡Cuándo quieras y dónde quieras, Flint!

Marcus sonrió como si ya hubiera ganado y elevó su mano para que Oliver la tomara. Wood no le hizo esperar, estrechó su mano entre la suya y sellaron el trato con un apretón de manos.

Y así, oyendo el crack proveniente de sus dedos, Oliver Wood se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a caer en el mismo truco. Bueno, tendría que pasar por la enfermería a por un poco de poción repara-huesos. Otra vez.

Estúpido Flint.


	2. Soporífero

Este fic participa en el minireto de marzo para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

La profesión que me ha tocado es Funcionario en la oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia (Lo sé, solo ese nombre ya me ocupa media línea)

Esto no es lo que tenía planeado hacer, pero por ciertos motivos he tenido que cambiar la historia entera y casi a última hora (Porque yo he estado muy liada) Así que no ha quedado como me hubiera gustado, pero aún así espero que disfrutéis.

* * *

Por Merlín, lo que todos decían sobre ella era cierto. Hermione Granger había acabado con la vida más aburrida del mundo; su aburrida familia, su monótona rutina y sobre todas las cosas su asquerosamente tedioso trabajo.

Cada día se levantaba a las siete de la mañana, se arreglaba, preparaba a sus hijos para el colegio, vestía a Hugo, dedicaba quince minutos al indomable pelo de Rose y los despedía con un beso. Luego, hacía una parada en su cafetería favorita y todavía con su _capuccino_ en la mano entraba al Ministerio de Magia intentando pasar desapercibida entre funcionarios, subordinados y algún que otro periodista que probablemente quería escribir otro artículo sobre las grandes hazañas que _**hizo**_ el cerebro del trío de oro.

Para llegar a su oficina primero debía atravesar tres plantas y tomar dos ascensores, pero cuando finalmente vislumbraba la puerta de cedro con el letrero "Hermione Granger. Funcionaria de la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia" sus ánimos se iban directos al suelo.

Y es que, al contrario de lo que muchos puedan pensar, Hermione necesitaba acción. Está bien, tal vez no el tipo de acción que tuvo en su juventud, pero tampoco merecía estar atrapada en esta oficina donde los delitos que se tratan son de carácter reglamentario más que criminal.

Además, ¿No era algo hipócrita de su parte castigar por acciones que ella hizo incontables veces? Si a ella y a sus amigos les hubieran sancionado cada vez que hicieron magia fuera de Hogwarts siendo menores de edad, probablemente ahora estarían pudriéndose en Azkaban.

Aunque tratara de apartar los recuerdos de su juventud, de vez en cuando su mente siempre la llevaba de una forma u otra a aquellos maravillosos años de aventuras con sus dos mejores amigos. Sin embargo, al instante recordaba que uno de ellos había formado su propia familia y el otro, veinte quilos más gordo, estaba casado con ella.

En esas ocasiones, decidía centrarse en la montaña de papeles que se apilaban desordenados en su escritorio informando de cada uno de los "descuidados" magos que habían realizado algún hechizo en frente de muggles.

Y así, simplemente dejaba que la vida pasara: monótona y aburrida.

* * *

N/A: Lo siento por los fans de Ron. Y siento que no esté tan bien como debería, pero la he hecho muy rápidamente, la verdad espero que el próximo mes pueda hacer algo mejor porque de momento siento que no estoy contribuyendo mucho. ¡Por lo menos no tiene más de 400 palabras!


	3. Un motivo por el que llorar

**Este fic participa en el minireto de abril para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**.

El personaje que he elegido es Myrtle Warren o Myrtle "la Llororna"

Cuando era pequeña (Sin siquiera haberme visto ninguna de las películas de HP) mis padres me llamaban Myrtle la Llorona cada vez que me ponía a llorar XD lo odiaba mucho, tal vez de ahí deriva mi aversión contra Myrtle. ¡Espero que disfrutéis!

* * *

 _Plop, plop, plop_

Desde uno de los oxidados grifos varias gotitas iban cayendo una tras otra creando una pequeña melodía al estrellarse contra la pica. Casi podría considerarse este sonido relajante; un suave repiqueteo constante, tranquilo, sosegado...

—¡Arg! ¿Quién se ha dejado un grifo abierto en _MI_ baño?

Con ese grito furioso desaparecía la calma en los aseos de las chicas del segundo piso en Hogwarts.

No es que Myrtle estuviera teniendo un mal día, al contrario, hoy había sido un día extrañamente satisfactorio: nadie la había molestado en toda la mañana, Peeves no estaba al acecho y al ser principio de curso había sido capaz de ver a un montón de niños asustados. Incluso había salido de su baño para poder ver más de cerca sus ceños fruncidos de miedo creyendo que tendrían que enfrentarse a un dragón y sus caras llorosas al saber que iban a pasar la noche sin sus padres. ¡Patético! _Si realmente supieran lo que es estar muerto conocerían la verdadera soledad..._

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron nublados por la ira cuando escuchó ese sonido proveniente del grifo que estaba frente a su retrete favorito.

—¡Malditos niños nuevos! Estoy segura de que ha sido uno de ellos. ¡Como los pille me los voy a cargar! —Gritaba Myrtle mientras agitaba furiosamente los brazos intentando, fallidamente, cerrar del todo la rosca del agua. No obstante, cada vez que su translúcida mano se acercaba al grifo lo atravesaba sin causar el más mínimo efecto en él.

 _Plop, plop, plop._

El agua seguía cayendo como si estuviera burlándose de ella.

—¡Arg! ¡Odio esto! ¡Odio la muerte, odio a los vivos, odio el agua! —Ella seguía chillando, pero poco a poco sus gritos se fueron convirtiendo en un lamento mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a asomar por las esquinas de sus ojos. —¡Soy tan desdichada! ¿Qué más podría salir mal...?

Lo cierto es que instantes después, esa pregunta pareció responderse por sí sola.

—¡Hola, querida Myrtle! Siento haberme olvidado de visitarte hoy, he estado un poco liado con los primeros años—Dijo el poltergeist con una sonrisa maliciosa tirándole de los labios—Pero no te preocupes, sabré compensártelo, creo que con unos tirones a esas horribles coletas tuyas bastará.

Y así Peeves le dio a Myrtle Warren un motivo por el que autocompadecerse de verdad.


	4. Ayúdame

**_Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

Mi WI? es ¿Qué pasaría si Harry no le hubiera dicho a Cedric que la primera prueba eran dragones?

Disfrutad

* * *

La cena parecía transcurrir de forma habitual en Hogwarts. El griterío en la mesa de Gryffindor podía escucharse desde casi cualquier lugar del Gran Salón, los Slytherin trataban de entablar conversación con los alumnos de Durmstrang -algunos más desesperadamente que otros- y en la mesa de Ravenclaw, solo un par de personas habían dejado de lado su estudio para asistir a la cena.

A simple vista se podría decir que todo iba como de costumbre. Sin embargo, cualquiera que prestara cierta atención habría sido capaz de notar que algo no marchaba del todo bien.

—¡Cedric! ¡Ey Ced!—Susurró Anthony tratando de llamar su atención.—¡Mira a Potter! Debe estar revolcándose en la desesperación.

Cedric se giró y echó un vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor. Efectivamente, en una de las esquinas, apartado del resto de alumnos de su casa se encontraba Harry Potter, agarrándose la cabeza fuertemente con sus manos, como si estuviera devanándose los sesos de tanto pensar.

—¡Estoy seguro de que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo resolver el acertijo del huevo!—Se jactó, esta vez, sin siquiera molestarse en susurrar.—¡Ja! No como tú, que apenas tardaste en dar con la solución.

Cedric se quedó mirando a Potter con preocupación. Las sombras azules debajo de sus ojos eran tan grandes que parecía que le hubieran dado un puñetazo en cada lado y las uñas empezaban a clavársele en el cuero cabelludo, aunque él parecía no darse cuenta.

 _Catorce años_ —pensó Cedric.— _tan solo un niño_.

Él casi no podía recordar en qué pensaba a los catorce a parte de en chicas y en que no le pillaran haciendo cosas con esas chicas en armarios de escobas. Un chico tan joven no debería tener que preocuparse por la posibilidad de morir dentro de unas horas.

Entonces, Cedric tomó una decisión.

—Voy decirle a Potter qué hacer con el huevo—dijo en voz baja.

Anthony, que parecía haber sido el único en oír la reflexión de su amigo, a penas podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿¡Estás loco!? ¿Después de lo que te hizo?—Gritó exaltado.—¡Vamos! Todos los participantes menos tú sabían que la primera prueba iban a ser dragones y Potter no se molestó en decírtelo ¡Podrías haber muerto! ¡Deberías hacerle pasar por lo mismo!

Debido al levantamiento de voz, casi todos los Hufflepuff de la mesa dirigieron la vista hacia su conversación intentando captar algún jugoso rumor, así que Cedric bajó la voz y decidió cortar la discusión.

—¡Basta! Nosotros no somos así—dijo tajante. Parecía que Anthony quería replicarle pero Cedric no le dejó decir una sola palabra más. —En cuanto termine la cena le sugeriré sutilmente que vaya al baño de prefectos y no hay más que hablar.

Anthony cerró el pico y la cena continuó como siempre.


	5. El ingenioso hidalgo Don Gryffindor

**_Este fic_ _participa en el minireto de enero para "La Copa de las Casas_ _2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

 _Me ha tocado el género parody, espero haberme acercado lo suficiente. El protagonista, obviamente, es Godric Gryfindor. ¡Disfrutad!_

 _"El ingenioso hidalgo Don Gryffindor del valle"_

* * *

Estaba rodeado.

Sus enemigos lo tenían acorralado por todas partes. Superado en número y sin varita, las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran una entre un millón. Sin embargo, él no se rendiría.

Algunos lo llamarían estupidez, pero para él era una cuestión de coraje.

Tomando una decisión repentina, Godric Gryffindor desenvainó su fiel espada y la levantó por encima de su cabeza, listo para luchar. Respiró profundamente y arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra el primer atacante. Enseguida, tiró de la empuñadura para recuperar el control de su espada y sus labios se curvaron ligeramente para mostrar una sonrisa satisfecha al ver la sustancia que se derramaba del cuerpo de su atacante.

Dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados para encontrarse cara a cara con otro de sus enemigos, y acabó con él con la misma facilidad con la que había ensartado a su compañero. Tras él, uno a uno fueron cayendo todos los atacantes hasta que finalmente no quedó ninguno.

Mirando los cuerpos tendidos a su alrededor, la sonrisa de Godric se ensanchó todavía más y su pecho se infló de orgullo sabiendo que había hecho honor a su reputación.

— ¿Creísteis que podíais vencer a Godric Gryffindor? —dijo girando su espada distraídamente—. Mi fuerza no tiene límites, mi valía y mi coraje son imparables, jamás se ha visto tal determinación como la mía y mi voluntad...

Sin embargo, su vanidosa perorata se vio interrumpida por una dura carcajada proveniente del fondo del silo.

— Bien hecho, Godric —respondió su viejo amigo sin dejar de reír—. ¡Acabas de matar a todos los sacos de trigo!

Su espada cayó al suelo seguida por un ruido metálico, y los ojos de Godric Gryffindor recorrieron la habitación dándose cuenta del desastre que había provocado. Los sacos de tela estaban desgarrados y prácticamente hechos jirones, mientras el poco contenido que les quedaba, se derramaba al suelo, lleno de los pequeños granos de cereal que se habían esparcido por toda la habitación.

— ¡Estaba practicando para defenderme, Salazar! —tartamudeó algo avergonzado el joven Gryffindor.

— Sí, claro. Estoy seguro de que ese discurso va a ayudarte a luchar contra una kappa o una mantícora —respondió Slytherin con autosuficiencia soltando otra carcajada— . ¡Para que luego digan que yo soy el arrogante!

Y así, su cara se volvió tan roja como el emblema de su casa. Godric Gryffindor nunca había llevado con menos orgullo su color.

* * *

 _¡Y eso es todo! He intentado caricaturizar a Godric Gryffindor lo mejor posible, pero reconozco que esta no es la mejor de mis obras. ¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado!_  
 _¡Y suerte a todos con el reto de este mes!_


	6. El error del tiempo

**_Este fic participa en el minireto de abril para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_**

 _"El error del tiempo"_

* * *

George se sentía dolido, culpable y furioso.

Dolido porque le acababan de arrancar una mitad de su ser; culpable por no poder decir adiós; y furioso con el destino, que había decidido acabar con la vida de su gemelo.

En estas condiciones, no fue extraño que terminara cometiendo una locura, locura que implicó un giratiempos desafortunadamente roto y algo de magia un tanto ilegal.

George ansiaba más que nada ver a su hermano una última vez, por lo que en cuanto se materializó y vio una cabeza roja de espaldas, no pudo evitar correr a abrazar esa figura como si no hubiera un mañana.

Durante un instante estaba en casa, con su mitad, otra vez.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo no le permitió seguir engañándose durante más de unos segundos. George no estaba en casa, y el que estaba en sus brazos no era su hermano.

Presa del pánico, se alejó de la persona a quien estaba sujetando, y su mandíbula cayó de asombro al ver un joven casi idéntico a él e igual de sorprendido.

— ¿Gid? Creía que estabas en una misión. ¡Acaban de enviarme un patronus diciendo que estabas en peligro! Pensé que... —dijo Fabian observando al extraño en su salón mientras su tono se hacía más grave—. Tú no eres Gideon.

— ¿Gideon? —susurró George tratando de no entrar en pánico— . ¿¡Qué fecha es hoy!?

El pelirrojo lo miró con desconfianza. George no sabía cuándo exactamente, pero había logrado sacar su varita a una velocidad magistral y ahora lo estaba apuntando directamente al cuello.

— 21 de abril de 1981 —respondió aplicando más presión en su cuello—. Ahora responderás tú a unas cuantas preguntas...

— ¡Espera! Va a sonar extraño, pero tienes que creerme —chilló George hiperventilando— . Eres Fabian Prewett, soy tu sobrino y vengo del futuro.

Fabian frunció el ceño, mostrando que, claramente, no creía su historia. En ese instante, el cuerpo de George empezó a desvanecerse.

— ¡No tengo mucho tiempo! No pude salvar a mi gemelo, pero te puedo salvar a ti. Hoy tu hermano y tú moriréis a manos de mortífagos. Gideon está con ellos, te pedirán que vayas a ayudar, pero es una trampa. ¡No puedes ir! ¡Prométeme que...!

Y con esa última exclamación, el cuerpo de George dejó la habitación.

Tal vez fueron sus palabras lo que hicieron que Fabian se apresurara todavía más al encuentro de su hermano.

* * *

Me he tomado la libertad de inventarme el día en el que murieron Fabian y Gideon.

Según pedía el reto del mes, le llega un mensaje a Fabian, para que impida su muerte, aunque decide no hacerlo. Espero que el final haya quedado claro.

¡Besos!


	7. La verdadera pesadilla

**_Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Negros"_**

Mi palabra es "pesadilla" y la bruja a la que decidí honrar es Minerva McGonagall.

¡Disfrutad!

* * *

Lo primero que notó, fue que su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, flotando en una envolvente oscuridad que la abrazaba con una profunda calidez a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

En ese estado semi-consciente, y con los ojos cerrados, Minerva comenzó a ver.

Vio el miedo en el rostro de su madre al revelar su magia ante su marido; vio a su primer amor, ese muggle a quien había rechazado por miedo a quedar atrapada en un mundo sin magia; se vio a sí misma dando clases a generación tras generación y vio las caras de aquellos que habían dado su vida durante la primera guerra mágica.

Se acordaba de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Su mente voló a una noche de Halloween concreta; la noche en la que había perdido dos estudiantes a quienes guardaba especial estima. Al recordar aquella terrible noche de 1981, vio un par de figuras distorsionadas retorciéndose mientras sus oídos se llenaban de gritos cargados de pura agonía.

Poco a poco, los gritos se fueron sofocando para dar paso a una voz de mujer que pronunció su nombre con tono preocupado. La voz le resultó familiar y, recuperando por fin la consciencia, logró abrir los ojos.

—¡Minerva! ¡Gracias a Merlín que estás bien! Te desmayaste tras la batalla y Poppy nos aconsejó que no usáramos ningún hechizo para despertarte, pero aún así pensé que...

Su vieja amiga Pomona continuaba hablando a toda velocidad, pero McGonagall no escuchó ni una palabra más. A su alrededor, centenares de heridos se amontonaban en la sala, y a falta de camillas libres, se sentaban en el suelo esperando ser atendidos. Sin embargo, lo que quitó el aliento e hizo que se secara la garganta de manera dolorosa fue ver varios bultos del tamaño de cuerpos, colocados en el suelo y cubiertos con sábanas hasta la cabeza.

No quería saber quiénes eran; probablemente no lo soportaría otra vez.

Minerva McGonagall cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza antes de volver a abrirlos. Sabía que aunque hubiese despertado, la verdadera pesadilla solo acababa de empezar.


	8. Aniversario Agridulce

_**Este fic participa en el minireto de Enero para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_

Mi personaje es Albus Dumbledore y mi situación "confundir a Snape con su tía"

* * *

Una suave brisa rozaba contra las ventanas de su despacho mientras, Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, sujetaba con bastante más fuerza de la necesaria una copa a la que ahora solo le quedaban unas gotas de su contenido.

La botella de Hidromiel, que según recordaba había sido un regalo navideño de su buen amigo Nicholas Flamel, yacía olvidada en su escritorio, rodeada de pergaminos desordenados y algún que otro libro polvoriento.

Cualquier otro día hubiera podido arreglar todo aquel desastre con un simple movimiento de varita, pero no hoy. Hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de su hermana.

Al principio de la noche, parecía que sus tortuosos pensamientos no fueran a abandonarle jamás, pero, copa tras copa, la culpa se fue disipando y su mente se llenó de una reconfortante bruma. Por unos instantes, el alcohol le permitió apartarse de sus horribles recuerdos y en su cabeza empezaron a surgir escenarios extraños y fantásticos.

Cerró los ojos y tomó una respiración profunda, disfrutando de sus pensamientos sobre caballitos de mar voladores surcando los cielos acompañados de Fwoopers de intensos colores. Sin embargo, su viaje mental se vio rápidamente interrumpido por un par de golpes apresurados que provenían de la puerta.

— Albus, traigo el presupuesto de los nuevos ingredientes que necesito para...

— ¿Tía Honoria? —le interrumpió Dumbledore levantándose de su asiento y derramando el escaso contenido de su copa al suelo—. ¡Cuantísimo tiempo sin vernos! ¿No te resulta extremadamente gracioso encontrarnos aquí?

Severus Snape desde luego no lo encontraba gracioso. Y encontró aún menos gracioso tener que pasar toda la noche siendo "consolado" porque, al parecer, su compromiso se había visto trágicamente cancelado tras haber pillado _in_ _fraganti_ a su prometido acariciando Horklumps.

* * *

Vale, creo que es la más corta y rápida que he escrito, pero estoy de exámenes y prometo compensarlo el mes que viene :)

Besos!


	9. Vaya par

_**Este fic participa en el minireto de Abril para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

—No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto, Ronald.

Ron Weasley frunció el ceño ante la regañina de su mejor amiga y desvió la mirada hacia Harry buscando algo de ayuda.

—Lo siento, Ron, te has metido en esto tú solito.

A pesar de estar agradecida con Harry por defenderla, Hermione simplemente apretó la mandíbula fuertemente, acelerando el paso por el pasillo del primer piso mientras los otros dos la seguían de cerca.

—¡Venga ya, Hermione! Era solo una broma inofensiva... —dijo levantando su tono de voz—. Además, podría decirse que te he hecho un favor.

Si Ron hubiera sido un poco más consciente de la situación o si sencillamente temiera por su vida, jamás hubiera dejado que esas palabras salieran de su boca, porque en cuanto lo hicieron, el mundo se detuvo. Al menos para él.

Las piernas de Hermione dejaron de moverse y sus brazos, que hasta entonces habían estado entrecruzados a la altura del pecho en un intento de esconder las consecuencias de la estupidez de su amigo, cayeron rígidos a cada lado de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que sus puños se apretaban hasta clavarse las uñas en la piel.

—Así que un favor, ¿eh? —La pregunta salió con voz calmada, pero algo en su tono hizo que Ron tragara sonoramente saliva y retrocediera un par de pasos para alejarse—. Pensaste: Los pechos de Hermione no son lo suficientemente grandes para mi gusto, ¡Voy a usar un maldito spray aumenta-todo para "ayudarla"! —dijo al borde de los gritos, mientras Ron miraba hacia abajo avergonzado—. Dime... ¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín te da derecho a decidir qué hacer con mi cuerpo?

— Bueno, visto así...

Parecía que Ron intentaba buscar algún tipo de justificación, pero al no encontrar ninguna, permaneció callado.

—¿Sabes qué, Ronald? No puedo verte ahora mismo, será mejor que te vayas a la sala común y reces por que Madame Pomfrey sea capaz de arreglar esto.

No tuvo que repetírselo dos veces. Ambos observaron a su amigo alejándose por el pasillo mientras Hermione soltaba un suspiro frustrado mirando las dos protuberancias que ahora sobresalían obscenamente de su pecho.

Levantó la vista y fijó sus ojos en Harry dándose cuenta de que su amigo estaba mirando exactamente lo mismo que ella. Hermione frunció el ceño y Harry desvió la mirada sonrojándose.

—Ni una palabra.

Y Harry obedeció.


End file.
